Solar photovoltaic (PV) power systems have obvious availability issues. Without an energy storage system component, solar-sourced energy cannot be used at night. In addition, cloud cover directly effects PV power production in essentially two ways; static and dynamic. On days with static overcast conditions, power production will be reduced by a predictable amount. On days with moving broken cloud cover, the PV system power output will be unpredictable on a minute-to-minute basis. Dynamic changes in solar PV power production may lead to local grid instabilities in areas of high solar power penetration and, as such, may present a barrier to widespread adoption of solar power.